Undercover in Seattle
by Neurosthedream
Summary: One-shot; Tony and Ziva are undercover in Seattle, Washington. But what happens when they are injured. What hospital will they arrive at? That's right Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Will the DiNozzo's and the Shepherd's became friends? MerDer and TIVA


**[A/N Hey, guys. So this thought occurred to me while on my way to school. I was stuck in trafficking and trying not to have a panic attack about my biology quiz and this was the result of that. It's a one-shot and i don't know if its been done or not but it's a crossover of Grey's and NCIS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy**

Tony's eyes felt heavy, he needed to open them, but they felt like they were made of cement instead of skin. He also felt tired, very tired. He knew it was better than feeling the pain, the excruciating pain that he felt just moments ago before he had allowed the darkness to take over. Now all he was aware of was the voices. He couldn't make out individual ones; the only one he could make out was the one of his wife, crying out to him to not leave her. He felt her hand take his and he so badly wanted to give her even the smallest of squeeze to let her know that he was there, he was trying not to allow the darkness to overpower him. He wouldn't give into it; he couldn't leave his family behind. But giving in sounder better as his energy started to wear out and the pain crept its way back into his subconscious. It was too much for him to bear; he couldn't handle that kind of pain. His body was getting heavier and heavier, he was fighting he really was, but soon it was becoming too much. He was losing strength and fast, he was losing the battle and soon the darkness had won. Suddenly he was no longer part of the outside world, he was in another reality, one where Kate was leaning against a tree, sketching, taking in the beautiful day.

Ziva sat in the ambulance, there was so much commotion, the wailing of the ambulance sirens, the two EMTs currently trying to stabilize Tony the best way they could before reaching a hospital, they had told her the closest one was Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Ziva was scared, they were on the opposite coast of where home was, they couldn't contact anyone without further blowing their cover. So, many thoughts were running through her head, so many scenarios that led with Tony dying. But she needed to shake through them, her only priority right now was Tony and making sure he made it to the hospital alive and stayed that way. She took his hand, willing him to stay with her, but Tony didn't seem to be responding. If it wasn't for the heart monitor that was currently beeping she could have assumed that he was dead and she didn't want to think about that currently. The drive was taking too long; each minute that passed was a minute crucial to Tony's life. They needed to get there; if she had been driving they would have made it there already.

Tony began to make whimpering noises from the pain; it was the most interaction he had made since he had passed out in Ziva's arms. She lifted her head from where it had been in her hands as she allowed the tears to fall, "Tony," she whispered. He responded with groans, she placed a head on his cheek and caressed it gently. He kept groaning as it was the only thing he could communicate. She kept caressing his cheek, calming him down; she knew the pain he felt, and knew it was overwhelming. "You are okay Tony, just stay with me yes?" Ziva was getting ready to scream at the EMTs to get them there faster but was interrupted by the back doors of the ambulance opening. A short, African-American doctor stood outside of the ambulance asking what they had.

She was quickly ushered out of the ambulance, the EMTs following suit while getting Tony out as well, transferring him to a hospital gurney. "Caucasian male, 35 years, stab wound to the lower abdomen, lost a lot of blood at the scene losing consciousness almost immediately, has been in and out since." They walked quickly through the ER, rushing to make their way over to the surgical wing to operate on Tony. The doctor that had taken over Tony's case unfortunately told Ziva that she could no longer go with them. But she didn't hear her, there was so much chaos around her, but she failed to see it. She was so focused on Tony and wishing he better that the world around her didn't exist, her body didn't exist and therefore she couldn't feel the wounds that she had sustained. But the doctor didn't fail to miss Ziva's bloody head, worried she past the nurses station and told one of the nurses to "page Dr. Shepherd and to escort the Israeli woman down to the ER."

Ziva didn't want to leave Tony's side, she needed to be with him, his health was her top priority right now, hers could wait until after she was sure that Tony was stable. She felt fine, she was fine, but before she could protest with the doctor she was gone, going through the sliding doors that only allowed hospital personnel to go through. Noticing that Ziva wasn't moving anytime soon, the nurse tried to urge Ziva towards the elevators that would take them down to the ER floor. "Ma'am, you should come with me to get yourself checked out. Your husband is in the best hands. Dr. Bailey is the best general surgeon in this hospital." Ziva just nodded, she really did want to believe her. But until she saw it for her own eyes that Tony was okay, safe from harm she wouldn't stop worrying about him. But the nurse was right, she did need to get herself checked out. She followed the nurse to the elevator, and to the pit.

Once there the nurse told one of the other nurses there that she needed to be cleared by Dr. Shepherd. She grabbed some forms and led Ziva to an empty bed. "Fill these out, one for you and the other with your husband's information, Dr. Shepherd should be with you soon." Ziva nodded. She still couldn't find the words to speak. She was overwhelmed with so much, she needed Tony's comfort but he would be the one to need her comfort now. She had to be strong for him, help him get through this. As she filled out the forms, the adrenaline was being to wear off, she was starting to feel pain, actual pain, not the emotional one she had been feeling since Tony had collapsed on the floor wounded, but actual pain. The pain was coming from the back of her head and her thoracic cavity; she placed her hand gently at the part of her head that was screaming out demanding her attention. She felt something warm and sticky, at that she removed her hand and noticed that it was covered in blood. Maybe that blow to her head was a bit harder than she had expected. She was used to getting wounded during fights so everything that she had endured while trying to take down their suspect didn't seem too bad for her. Maybe it hadn't been a totally bad idea to get her checked out while she waited for Tony to get out of surgery.

Her ribs really hurt, it was getting very uncomfortable to move and especially breathe, she tried to adjust herself just as the curtains were pushed aside and a beautiful green-eyed, blonde doctor walked up to the end of bed. "Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd, the neuro attending." She walked up to the side of the bed and took the charts from Ziva's hands. "Seeing as I don't have an official chart from you, can you tell me what happened?" Meredith looked down at the chart searching for a name. "Ms. DiNozzo."

"Undercover mission gone terribly wrong. I was hit in the back of the head with a gun and punched multiple times." Ziva explained giving the least amount of details as possible. It was on a need to know basis.

"Okay, we will get you cleaned up, stitched and then I will take you up for an MRI and x-rays for your ribs." Ziva nodded. Meredith ordered a wheel chair to take Ziva up to radiology. On the way up, there was an awkward silence that lingered between them. Ziva was wrapped in her own thoughts thinking about how Tony was doing, if he was still in surgery and if he would make it or not? All questions that Ziva didn't want the answer to. She supposed that maybe since she had not heard anything about his condition that he was still doing okay, that he hadn't… she didn't allow herself to finish that sentence. No! Tony was going to be fine. He would make it and they would go home. "What kind of job do you have?" Meredith asked, trying to distract the woman from thinking of her husband. She knew how it felt, the worry, the agony, blaming yourself, wishing it was you instead of them, it was all too much for one person to have to go through alone. Distraction was good and if she couldn't take those emotions away at least she would help distract her patient from those thoughts because she had felt the same way when Derek had been shot those years ago.

"Federal agent." Ziva replied simply. "Do you enjoy the undercover work?" Meredith asked, trying to get the woman to talk more, to distract her, to help her. But it seemed that she preferred to be lost in her thoughts and Meredith totally understood, as she was the same way. They would rather wallow in their own misery than find the silver lining in a situation because they knew for them those things didn't exist.

"I used to love them. I thrived on them. I still do but only if they are a one night type of thing. In and out. But like this one I am far away from home and I do not like leaving my daughter while I am on the opposite coast." Ziva replied, thinking back to Lila and what she was currently doing with Abby. She wanted to call her, hear her voice. She always, somehow managed to calm her down, make her feel better.

"I know what you mean. I had to leave last year to take my boards. I had the hardest time leaving both my daughter and husband, especially since she was sick." Meredith frowned; leaving a sick Zola alone in daycare, to have to go take her boards was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. That day she felt like she had turned in to her mother, choosing her career over her family and that wasn't the case. But she had no other choice than to get on that bus, her career depended on her getting on that bus. Derek kept reassuring her that it was okay that this was okay, that it didn't mean that she was Ellis Grey and she had no other choice but to believe him and get on the bus and so she did.

"How old is your daughter?" Ziva asked, finally realizing what it was this woman was trying to do, offer her an out, keep her from thinking of the situation and she had to admit that it was working, even if it was even the tiniest bit, but she now thought less and less of Tony as she tried to engage in the conversation.

"Zola is three and my son Bailey is one. How old is your daughter?" Meredith asked as they walked towards the elevator to head up.

"Lila is three as well." Ziva replied. She now had an overwhelming urge to call her daughter, to hear her voice, make sure she was okay and having a good time with her aunt Abby. It had been a couple of days since she saw her and now more than ever did she want one of her Abby hugs, as Tony had said, and her slobbery kisses. She just wanted her daughter. But she didn't want to worry them because she knew that if she talked to Abby about it she wouldn't be able to talk without a shaky voice and that would give everything away and Ziva didn't have the strength to handle that right now. Abby would get it all out of her and she didn't know if she wanted that especially since she was taking care of her daughter.

"It is such a fun age, the tea party's, and the coloring, and how they aren't embarrassed to be with you in public and all the crazy things they seem to get themselves into." Meredith added, as she tried to remember all of the stuff that Zola had done over the years that she had been with them.

Ziva agreed with a nod, as she remembered some of the things Lila had done. "They are quite silly yes. My daughter will confuse her father by speaking in Hebrew, French, Italian and Spanish all in the same sentence. He gets really confused and she laughs at him." Ziva laughed as she remembered when Lila had first started speaking she would confuse her languages and speak in mixed sentences. She dominated English and Hebrew very well. French, Spanish, and Italian were coming along as well. Often when she was alone with Ziva they would speak in Hebrew between the two. She didn't like speaking in English much and only spoke it when she absolutely had to or when Tony got frustrated with trying to keep up, he wasn't as fluent as they were but he was getting there his handle of the Hebrew language had expanded so much over the years, and asked Isabella to go back to English. Other than that she loved using the other languages to communicate.

"Wow that is impressive. Zola will make he dad wear a crown and play dolls with him. It is perfect blackmail." Meredith laughed. She could definitely use those pictures against him. They reached radiology and Meredith placed Ziva into the MRI machine. She asked her to lay still and went back to the viewing room. As Meredith waited for the images to appear she hoped that there was nothing wrong with the woman. From the time she had spent with her she had grown to like her. She identified with her. She seemed a lot like Meredith, reserved, daddy issues, emotionally dysfunctional, and many other things that made her dark and twisty as Meredith had put it. The images came up on the screen pulling Meredith from her thoughts. She let out a breath when she noticed that the image was clean. There was nothing that was threatening her health. She let out a smile and headed to the machine to take Ziva to get x-rays. As they made their way to x-ray Meredith gave Ziva the good news of her MRI scans. They got to x-ray and took a picture of her ribs, but this time Meredith didn't have good news to give Ziva seeing as she had sustained three bruised and two fractured ribs. That explained the killer pain she felt around her thoracic cavity.

Meredith got Ziva situated in a double bed room, that way both she and Tony could be together after his surgery. She helped Ziva get into the bed because the slightest movement caused her ribs to scream out in pain. Ziva winced many times as she tried to find a comfortable position in which she wouldn't strain her ribs, but it wasn't a matter of finding one that didn't cause any pain at this point it was a matter of finding the one that hurt the least. "I will get you some medication for the pain." Meredith told Ziva, noticing that her discomfort. "I will also try to see what I can find out about your husband's status. Do you know who the doctor is that is in charge of you're his surgery?"

"A Dr. Bailey." Ziva informed her.

Meredith nodded. "I will try to find out what I can."

"Thank you." Ziva replied with gratitude in her voice. She really wanted to know how her husband was doing. She needed to know something, being kept in the dark, and worrying without any information was the worst feeling in the world. Ziva desperately needed to have any information at this point. In that moment her cellphone started ringing, she tried to lean over the bed to get her cellphone that was lost in the pile of her belongings but that movement cause her to cry out in pain. There was no way she would be able to do anything for a while and this frustrated her. She tried again, stubborn as she was, but it caused her to cry out again. Thankfully Meredith came to the rescue, grabbing her cellphone and handing it to her. "Thank you." Ziva smiled, Meredith returned the smile and walked out of the room. Ziva looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Abby. "Hello?" she answered already knowing she was going to get a mouthful. McGee must have informed Abby of what had happened. Gibbs was already well informed because he had been keeping tabs on them the entire time.

"Ziva! Are you okay? How's Tony? McGee told me what happened. I'm taking the next flight out." Abby screamed into the phone, pacing back and forth in her bedroom as she packed her things along with Lila's.

"I am fine Abby just broken ribs. Tony I do not know how he is. He was taken into surgery as soon as the ambulance arrived and I have not heard anything about his condition." Ziva adjusted herself and winced as she did so. "Abby you do not need to come. I do not want to worry Lila." As much as she wanted her daughter with her, to be able to hug her, she didn't want to worry her.

"She already knows that you guys are hurt that is why I am calling. She over heard McGee and I talking. She's been crying, wanting to speak with you and Tony. She's been begging me to see you. So we will be out in the next flight." Abby explained, Lila tugging at her pants to allow her to speak with her mom.

"Abby," Ziva sighed that was the last thing she wanted, her daughter worrying about them. "Let me speak to her." Ziva ordered to Abby.

"Mommy?" Lila said through her tears. "Ima, I want to be with you and abba." She was still crying, her sobs heard clearly through the phone.

It broke Ziva's heart to hear the sobs of her daughter coming through the phone. She wanted to be able to calm her, comfort her, hug her. "Tateleh, I miss you and want to be with you but we can not right now. But I promise that we will see each other soon, ani ohevet otach."

"ima, I wanna see you. I no wanna stay wif aunt Abby no more. I wanna be wif you." Lila continued to cry. She wanted to be with her parents. She had not seen them in a couple of days and to a little kid that felt like an eternity.

Ziva didn't want Lila stuck in a hospital, seeing them hurt. But as she heard her daughter's criess she knew it would be worse for her daughter to keep staying with Abby and Ziva didn't want to admit it, but she needed her daughter. "Let me speak with aunt Abby, mi amor."

"No, ima no go."

"I need to speak with aunt Abby so that she can bring you to see us, yes?" Ziva told her, hoping that information would cheer her up.

"Okay, ani ohevet otakh. Lila sniffed, the tears slowly slowing down as she realized that she would soon see her mom and dad.

"Ani ohevet otakh," Ziva spook with Abby, figuring out the details for her and Lila to fly out. They would be taking the next flight out and head straight to the hospital as soon as they arrived. After, hanging up the phone, her doctor, Dr. Shepherd, came back with an IV bag. She really hoped that was her pain meds. She was really uncomfortable and wanted to rest as soon as she knew Tony was okay.

"I have your meds." Meredith said lifting up the bag. This was all normally an intern's job, administrating all of this, but she had promised her any information on Tony and she felt like she needed to deliver. "I also have news." She added walking to her IV to get it set up. Ziva stared her down, glaring at her, begging her to give her the information. "Your husband made it thought the surgery just fine. Dr. Bailey is just closing him up. Then we will be transferred here." Ziva released a breath. Tony was okay, he would be all right, and they were both going to be okay. Ziva felt her body relax, the medicine also working its magic. She hadn't realized how tired she truly was until she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When Ziva woke next, giggling and shushing noises awaked her. Curious, Ziva opened her eyes and was welcomed with the image of Abby and Lila on the couch. Ziva smiled and turned to her left, there she found Tony resting. She had not known how long she had been asleep or when they had brought Tony in and most importantly had he woken since the surgery? Her daughter's laughter brought her back. "Shalom," Ziva said groggily.

Lila turned toward the general direction of her mom. Her eyes widened. "Ima!" she jumped off the couch and threw her arms around her mother's midsection. Ziva groaned, apparently the medicine was wearing off. "Pardon!" Lila apologized, immediately frowning and pulling away.

"It is okay. Just be careful with Ima." Ziva told her, stretching out her arms. "A gentle hug, yes?" Lila nodded, still wary to hurt her mother again. She moved slowly and hugged her mother as through she would break. Lila cuddled up to her mother's side, relaxing a bit after her mother reassured her that she was okay. Ziva kissed the top of her head releasing a sigh of content. Their horrible day was finally turning around.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked, making her way over to the bed.

"I am better. Has Tony been asleep the entire time?" Ziva asked afraid that he had, meaning that something had gone wrong.

"He woke up an hour ago asking how you were. He talked with Lila and then went back to sleep. He was really exhausted." This calmed Ziva and she looked down to see a content Lila. She was glad to see her parents and was glad to finally be in her mother's arms. "I am going to go down to the cafeteria. I will be back later." Abby announced wanting to give mother and daughter some time alone.

"Ima, I no longer stay wif aunt Abby?" Lila asked she didn't want her parents to be away from her any longer. She snuggled up closer to her mom taking in her warmth and cuddles in case she did have to leave once again.

"No do not worry you are staying with us." Ziva kissed the top of Lila's head. "I missed you tateleh. I missed story time before bed. I missed my good night kisses."

"Gam ani," Lila frowned. She didn't like when her parents where gone for long periods of time. Sure, she loved spending time with her aunt Abby but not for so long. She loved her parents far too much to be without them. _Me, also._

Tony started to stir, the pain medication starting to wear off once again. He opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. Looking around the room he noticed that Ziva was finally awake and Lila was lying with her. "Hey," Tony said groggily.

Both Lila and Ziva turned to look in Tony's direction. "Hey," Ziva smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Tony tried to sit up but the movement pulled on his stitches causing him to wince in pain. "Better now that my two girls are here." Tony responded. Ziva rolled her eyes, even after he had a near death experience he still managed to sound completely cheesy but she loved it although she would never admit it to anyone.

"I would get up to kiss you but I kind of have two broken ribs." Ziva said apologetically really wanting a comforting, romantic kiss from her husband. She needed to feel his comfort, after the afternoon they'd had. She was so close to losing him that now she wanted to cuddle with him and never let him go.

"Zi, how are you? After I uh, you know. I don't remember anything. Are you okay?" Tony was worried about his wife, he had known that she had gotten hit in the head but didn't know if anything else had happened to her.

Ziva rolled her eyes, of course Tony would be worried about her even though he had been the one to just get out of surgery. "I am fine. I got an MRI and it came out clear. Other than fractured and bruised ribs I am fine. It is you we should worry about. I was worried Tony. You had me worried sick. I am just glad you are okay."

"I'm sorry, Zi. I didn't mean to scare you. I am just glad it wasn't worse." Tony said wincing at the pain once again. Ziva nodded, she didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if it had been a million times worse.

Lila tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Ima, can I go give abba a kiss?" she asked worried about hurting her dad just as she had done with her mom.

"Yes but be gently with his tummy okay. Can you get off without my help? I cannot help you this time." Lila nodded and shimmied down the hospital bed but when she reached her dad's side of the bed she couldn't get up.

Frowning, she tried jumping but that soon tired her out. "Daddy I no tall enough." She pouted.

Just then Dr. Bailey and Dr. shepherd walked in. Meredith quickly going to Lila, picking her up and leaning her over Tony so that she could give her dad a kiss. "Toda," Lila replied as she turned around to see who it was that had picked her up.

Meredith put her down and she quickly ran over to her mother's bed but just like her father's bed it was too tall for her to climb up. She settled for the couch instead, allowing the doctors to examine her parents. "So, this must be Lila." Meredith asked as she checked Ziva's IV and for dilation in her pupils to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary was going on with her head. Ziva nodded. "She's adorable. Those eyes are mesmerizing." Meredith couldn't stop looking into Lila's eyes. They were a mix of grey, blue and green.

"They are. When she was first born I could not stop looking at them they were just so mesmerizing as you said. It was like I could see into her soul." Ziva said.

Meanwhile Bailey was checking Tony's stats, his IV to see if he needed anymore pain medicine, and his incision to make sure it was healing properly. "Mr. DiNozzo, how are you feeling?" Dr. Bailey asked as she lifted the gauze from his lower abdomen.

"Better now that the two loves of my life are here." Tony repeated the same line he had used earlier. Meredith burst out laughing. He was just as corny as Derek was. Bailey just glared at Tony until he gave her an honest answer. "Okay, I feel like I was run over by a truck." He said, somehow she had the same stare that Gibbs used that was able to tell when they were lying.

"That's what I thought. I will increase your pain medication but it will make you sleepy. Which you need to get lots of rest anyways if you are to leave here anytime soon, Mr. DiNozzo." Bailey told the very handsome, charming man. She went to his IV and placed another bag of medication.

Meredith had finished her examination with Ziva and was now just speaking to her about their kids. "So, where do you keep your kids while you and your husband are at the hospital?"

"Thankfully the hospital has a daycare. That way on my breaks I can stop by and visit them." Meredith smiled, as she just had come from spending time with Bailey and Zola.

"We are not so lucky. NCIS does not have a daycare." Ziva wished it did because on days they didn't do much or had breaks she could go down and spend time with her daughter.

"Ima, je suis fatigue." Lila let out a big yawn. Ziva checked the time on her cellphone, it was seven, which meant that it was ten back home. Yeah it was definitely past Lila's bedtime. "Si può bancare con te, beveksha?"

Meredith just stared confused. She had not understood a single word spoken in that entire sentence. "She is tired, she is mixing her languages." Ziva laughed.

"Ken, Bo'i He'na," Lila jumped off of the couch and headed towards her mother's bed, frustrated she couldn't reach the bed she sighed. Meredith noticing her frustration picked her up and placed her gently next to her mother so that she wouldn't jostle her much.

"Toda," Lila replied rubbing her eyes as she snuggled up to her mother, her head snuggled under her mother's armpit, Ziva's arm going around her body resting on her side. Lila tucked herself in her mother's embrace a little bit more, hitting Ziva near her broken ribs. Ziva winced but let it go, her daughter had not meant it to happen and she didn't want to risk upsetting her once again. "Can you sing me a Hebrew lullaby?" Lila asked blinking more often as she fought to stay awake.

Ziva nodded. Meredith excused herself and left the room with Bailey who had just finished examining Tony and administering all of his pain meds. Ziva began to sing softly Lila's favorite song, which so happened that it was also Ziva's. Tony turned his head in the direction of where Ziva was singing to Lila. Between the pain meds and Ziva's singing Tony fell back asleep.

The next time Tony woke he found Lila cuddled with Ziva, who was reading, and Abby asleep on the couch. "Good morning." Tony greeted Ziva. He so badly wanted to wake up with Ziva in his arms and give her a proper kiss. But he could barely managed to sit up without straining his incision too much.

"Boker tov," Ziva greeted him. Also, wishing that she too could kiss Tony, the longing showing clearly in her eyes.

"How long do you think I will have to stay here?" Tony asked. Already ready to go home. Ziva closed her book; clearly she was not going to get any reading done.

"I do not know. I am sure it will be a while." Ziva responded not liking that he would have to stay in the hospital long. She hated hospitals, both as the patient and most importantly as a visitor for her family.

Tony pointed a finger in Abby's direction. "Has she been here all night?" Abby was sitting upright on the couch, her head swung back. She was too tall for that couch, clearly, and it looked very comfortable. Ziva nodded with a smile. Abby was an outstanding best friend; always putting other's needs before her own.

The morning passed, they had been brought their breakfast, Tony's wounds had been changed, but neither doctor had come in to tell them when they would be discharged and the nurses didn't know either. Tony as well as Ziva were getting restless. Although they couldn't move they wanted out. If they had to rest they wanted it to be in the comfort of their own home, lying on the couch with Lila between them as they had a full out movie marathon. That was a million times better than lying in a hospital bed alone with Ziva far away in the other side of the room and with nothing to watch Tony was getting restless. He was now annoying Ziva to entertain him and that frustrated her further.

Gibbs and McGee had called Abby for an update. McGee's phone call was much more personal, he had asked to speak with Ziva and Tony, even Lila. He asked how they were doing and when they would be heading home. He also filled them in on the status of the case and how pissed Gibbs was with the current situation. He was down two agents and a forensic scientist, Gibbs was definitely not happy about that. Especially since he would have to work with temporary agents. It was getting closer to three and no signs of their doctors showing up anytime soon. Abby had also taken Lila to Tony and Ziva's hotel so she could shower, change, and have breakfast. She came back refreshed and with a coloring book. She now sat in Ziva's bed coloring a picture and get well cards for both of her parents.

Bailey walked in some time after. She wore a big grin on her face with Tony's chart in hand. "Do I get to leave?" Tony quickly asked. He really hoped that Bailey would answer with a yes. Ziva's doctor, Meredith, had already come in to discharge her and prescribe pain meds for her ribs. She would be in extreme pain for quite some time she had told her.

"I do not know Mr. DiNozzo. That depends on how cooperate your body has been." Bailey smirked. Out of all her patients she had to admit that he was her favorite. He was very entertaining and Lila was very adorable to watch.

"I have told you it is very special agent DiNozzo." He joked. Bailey walked over to the monitor to check his stats. He was doing well and his wound was healing nicely. "Everything looks good very special agent DiNozzo. It seems that you will be released today if you promise to take it easy." Tony nodded profusely. He was ready to get out of there. Bailey laughed. "Is he always like this?"

Ziva nodded. "He is worse when we have to work. Sometimes I wonder if I have two kids instead of one." Ziva ran a hand through the back of Lila's head and leaving a light kiss. Lila turned to look at her mother smiling widely. Ziva smiled back wondering how she had gotten so lucky with the family she had. Everything in her life had been bad, everything bad always happened to her. She wasn't one to deserve or every get a happy ending. But in love and family she had lucked out. She had the best husband and daughter she could ever ask for.

"I promise that I will ensure that he takes it easy if not he knows I will kill him and I am the only one that will do it without leaving forensic evidence." Abby glared at Tony with a threating, joking look. Everyone bust out laughing except for Dr. Bailey who just seemed confused but let it go.

"Okay, I will go get your discharge papers ready." Bailey said moments later.

A short while later bailey showed up again but this time with his discharge papers. They were now gathering the things they had and changed into fresh clothes that Abby had brought for them from the hotel. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Meredith bust into the rooms. "Are you guys heading out tonight?" Meredith asked out of breath.

"No, our flight leaves tomorrow." Ziva responded as she placed all of her belongings including her undercover clothes in a bag, the up and down motion of her arms causing her extreme pain but she didn't want to seem like an invalid.

"Great, I want to invite all of you over to my house for dinner tonight."

"Thank you but we cannot impose. There is too many of us." Ziva said worriedly.

"No I insist. I would like for you to meet my kids and my husband." Meredith insisted. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Ziva had really grown on her and she wanted to have dinner before they flew out to D.C.

"Okay, if you insist." Ziva agreed. They exchanged phone numbers and Meredith agreed to call them once her shift ended. It had actually worked out perfectly because her shift ended early today and Derek had the day off, so he would be able to prepare the dinner. It's not like she could anyways. But still.

They headed to the hotel to rest and get ready for the dinner tonight. Abby had insisted she pack up all of their things so that they wouldn't have to do anything. She saw how much pain it caused both to move, for Ziva even breathing was a challenge, even though both insisted that they could manage. She knew well that Ziva would never admit to being hurt or anything so she had to basically force her to rest. After much insisting they agreed and both lay on the bed as best they could, cuddling, because they had missed out the last day, and watched a movie. While, Lila and Abby packed up everything and prepared for their early flight tomorrow.

Meredith had called Ziva at around seven saying her sift had just ended, she gave them the address to their place in the woods. They were now on their way there, going through town, on the ferry and through the woods. Abby had insisted on staying at the hotel, she had a FaceTime date with McGee and she didn't want to miss it. Both Ziva and Tony were getting worried, they had worried that maybe the taxi had gotten them lost but just as they were going to ask the driver if they were going the right direction they pulled up in a long driveway that at the end, was a big beautiful home, it look so perfect excluded from civilization, surrounded by nothing but wilderness. "Wow," Ziva said under her breath. The house was amazing. As much as she loved her home in D.C. she had to admit that this was absolutely amazing. Soon, she would be asking Tony to build her a house like this.

Tony paid the taxi driver, and carefully both got out of the taxi, any movement for either of them was a difficult task. They run the doorbell and waited for someone to open. A tall, handsome, black, curly haired, blue-eyed man appeared at the front door. "Hello, you must be Mer's friends." He said, as he held the door open and moved to the side to allow them access inside the house. "Mer should be down in a second, she's finishing with Bailey's bath. "I'm Derek." He stretched out his hand so that they could shake it.

"Tony," he shook his hand slowly careful of his wound so not to stretch it too much. "This is my wife, Ziva." Ziva held out her hand so that Derek could shake it. Lila, extremely shy, hid behind her mother's leg.

Derek noticed her and gave his all too famous McDreamy smile. "Who is this adorable little princess?" he asked as he slanted over to look at Lila.

Ziva pulled her daughter from her legs and placed her in front of her wrapping her arms around her neck and placing them on her chest. "This is Lila." Ziva informed Derek.

"Shalom, Mr. Derek." Lila greeted, smiling shyly at him, pressing her back closer into her mother's stomach.

"Shalom, Ms. Lila." Derek responded gaining him a big grin from both Ziva and Lila. Meredith came down the stars Zola in hand and an energetic Bailey on her hip. Derek led them to the living room, knowing that they both had just gotten out of the hospital and weren't back to their full health. Meredith joined them, setting the kids down and handing her son off to his daddy. Zola sat by Meredith on the couch, also shy of new people; Lila did the same as Zola, sitting between her mommy and dad.

It had been silent for a moment until Derek broke the silence by asking what it was they both did, telling him they were federal agents for NCIS brought on a whole conversation about their work; what they liked the most, what they didn't like and so on. Eventually, Lila tugged on her mother's sleeve, "Slikha, ehfo hah sherooteem?" she said in Hebrew, embarrassed of the others hearing them but they had heard her and stared as they were fascinated at the many languages the little girl spoke.

"Excuse me, where is your bathroom?" Ziva asked.

Meredith got up from the couch, waiting for Lila and Ziva to do the same. "Follow me I will take you." Derek had handed Bailey back to Meredith as he was getting restless and needed to be put to bed. They did and headed for the half bath that was downstairs.

This left Tony and Derek in an awkward silence. "Do you also speak the language?" Derek asked trying to break the silence.

Derek smirked, he probably now after four years of marriage knew about seventy percent of Hebrew, and twenty of the other many languages her daughter and wife spoke. "I wish I was as fluent as my daughter and wife. They both dominate Hebrew, French, Italian, and Spanish perfectly. I understand about seventy percent of Hebrew and the others about twenty. My wife though speaks five other languages. I will never be able to be as fluent as her. Sometimes, I will find them speaking in Hebrew because they get bored of English. I just roll my eyes at how easily they can change from one language to another." Tony laughed; they always liked to speak in other languages just to confuse him. Sometimes Lila would try to teach Tony a thing or two, she would also correct her dad harshly whenever he said a word wrong.

"Wow, I barely passed high school Spanish." Derek joked. "I cant imagine being three and already knowing five languages, that's going to be such a benefit in the long run." Derek said. Tony nodded and once again they feel into a silence.

"Are you a surgeon as well?" Tony asked.

"Derek nodded. "Yes, I am the head of neurosurgery."

Tony's eyes widened. "Wow, I can't imagine going through all of that. I mean we basically work hours like doctors, getting called in but that's just too much." The woman never reappeared and somehow Tony and Derek had migrated in to the kitchen to check on dinner and they had lost track of time in there, looking at cookbooks and recipes. Ironically, both men were the cooks in the house. Not that Ziva wasn't a great cook, she was an amazing cook actually, but Tony always seemed to be the one cooking. Meredith on the other hand was slowly learning to cook, each day improving her meals.

After the potty break the woman had headed upstairs so that Meredith could show Ziva around, but it took longer than expected because Ziva had to take it slow. Once they had gotten around Bailey had fallen asleep in Meredith's arms and they went to put him down for the night, turning on the baby monitor and taking it down with her. When the woman reached the living room they saw that the men where no longer there. Meredith approached Zola who was playing tea party with her dolls and bears. "Lovebug where did daddy go?"

"kifchen," Zola replied pouring pretend tea into one of the teacups.

"Zozo, why don't you invite Lila to play tea party with you?" Meredith encouraged her daughter. As she held out her hand so that Lila could take it and lead her towards the table.

Zola got up from the table walking over to where Lila was standing. "I Zola, wanna pway?" she asked giving her crooked grin that both her parents loved.

Lila looked up at her mom for confirmation, "ima?"

"It is okay, tateleh, your abba and I will just be in the kitchen if you need us." Lila nodded and then looked back at Zola. "I Lila." Zola pulled her over to the table and allowed her to choose anyone of her costumes to wear.

Both mothers watched as their daughters interacted with their pretend tea party. Content that the girls would play nice they headed into the kitchen to check on their husbands to see what it was that they were talking about. What they found in the kitchen made them laugh, the two men were exchanging recipes.

The food was almost already and it could be smelled throughout the kitchen. Derek had made pizzas and they were currently cooking in the outside stove. Tony's mouth was watering; he loved pizza and would never pass up an opportunity to have a slice. "Zi, we have to get one of those patio pizza ovens." Tony begged, they sure would save a lot of money on ordering in pizza. "We will see Tony, we will see."

The girls walked in to the kitchen, both with a princess dress and fake jewelry. "Is the pizza ready?" Lila asked, smelling the pizza all the way in the playroom.

They all chuckled. "We DiNozzo's love our pizza." He commented, loving that his daughter shared his love for pizza.

"It is true." Ziva commented.

"Just about." Derek went out to get the pizza as the rest went to sit down.

They had pizza, enjoying the night after the food the girls had fallen asleep watching the Little Prince. The adults sat at the kitchen enjoying dessert and a cup of coffee because Tony and Ziva were on pain medication and therefore could not drink. At around ten Tony, Ziva, and Lila left the Shepherd home. They had promised to visit them in D.C. soon. Ziva had agreed that it would be their turn to host them for dinner. They all had promised and left. Ziva and Tony were content that they had met another couple that wasn't work related. They drove back to the hotel exhausted from their time in Seattle but they were glad that tomorrow they would be going back home.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I sure enjoyed writing it. If you didn't please leave a review and if you guys still want I will make it a two shot with Mer, Der and the kids visiting the DINozzo's in D.C. what do you think about that? Well let me know, have a nice weekend. **


End file.
